


A Good Deal

by dumbass1 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Drug dealer!Cas, Drugs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbass1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the very horny Drugdealer!Cas is mistaken for a prostitute by a mysterious man named Dean, he decides to take up the offer anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Deal

The cold breeze was sharp on Castiel's cheeks. The brick walls to his left and right were doing nothing, and he couldn't leave where he was standing. It was dark and cold too, with only the moonlight and the street light 5 metres away to light the entrance to the alley. Cas was growing tired. He didn't need sleep though, he needed rest. He needed comfort. A warm meal and his bed. The only thing on his body was a pair of torn black jeans, a t shirt and a jacket. Then of course, his beanie, socks and shoes. It was a bad night to be selling crack. For _him_ , that is. The only positive of it at that moment was the pay, but 11:30 had already come and the guy he was waiting for still hadn't come. Gabriel- a common client. He was the only one who had his life together, apart from the fact he was addicted to cocaine. Cas hadn't been contacted by him _once_ , and he wasn't answering Cas's calls. It was after the cold hit his whole body that he considered walking home.

'Fucking asshole!' He muttered. Another person walked by, causing him to whip out his phone to casually tap the screen. Once they were gone, he put it back into his pocket.

Cas took the bag of cocaine out and felt the white powder though the plastic. Same old, same old. He had never done the stuff, he didn't want to throw his life away, but the temptation was always there.

Finally, the silence was broken. He heard a loud 'hrrrruuum' and a car pulled over in front of him. It was a black, 1967 Chevy Impala. Gabriel didn't buy a Chevy, did he? Cas stepped back and stuffed the bag of coke back into his pocket. The window was rolled down. It wasn't Gabriel. It was someone else. A guy in his late twenties with short hair. Cas couldn't make out any features since it was too dark, but he knew this guy wanted something. He prayed it wasn't a plain clothes officer. The man lifted up his finger and motioned it towards himself. Cas looked around before looking at the car again.

'Come over here.' Cas heard him say quietly. He walked over the sidewalk and stood at the car window, peering in.

'How much?' The man asked.

'Sorry?'

'How much an hour?' His voice was deep and stiff. Cas realised what he wanted. He realised that the man was interested in Cas, as a prostitute.

'Seventy dollars an hour.'

'Okay, get in.'

Cas opened the door and stepped into the car. The interior was quite nice and it was obvious the man loved his car.

'What's your name?' He asked.

'Uh,' Cas took a short moment to think, 'Angel.'

'Angel? That's so hot.'

Castiel smirked.

'Really?'

'Oh yeah,' The man started the car and began to drive up the road, 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard.'

Cas smiled.

'I'm gonna suck your dick like a lollipop.' He replied.

'Oh fuck yeah.'

'Uh,' Angel asked, 'so what's _your_ name?'

He glanced at Cas.

'Do you really have to know?'

'Yeah, if I know you better I'll probably.. make your time more worthwhile.'

'Dean. My name's Dean.'

'Nice to meet you Dean.'

'God, you're so fucking hot. Look at your fucking face. You must be so fucking tight.'

'Trust me baby I'm the tightest you'll do.'

'Oh fuck yeah. Fuck yeah.'

Dean put his right hand on Cas's thigh and began to feel it up to his crotch.

'You must be so big.'

'I sure am.'

Cas could have sworn he heard Dean say 'ulghh' like he was drooling.

 

They had arrived outside a two story house in the nice suburban part of Lawrence. It was then that Cas finally saw who he was with. He had thick lips, light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Like Dean's eyes, house was green, with a front lawn and a path out the front. In general, it looked like a great house to settle down in.

'Nice place.' Cas said as he looked out the car window.

'Yeah, family house.'

Cas nodded. Dean quickly stepped out of the car and went around to the passenger side, where he opened the door for Cas. Castiel thanked him and stepped out then Dean put his arm around his torso and lead him to the front door. Dean opened the door with his key and took Cas in.

'Do you want to go upstairs right now?'

'Yeah, sure.' Cas smiled.

  
As they walked up the staircase, Dean moved closer to Cas until by the time they were at the bedroom door, Dean was breathing on his neck. Cas opened the door and entered. There was a queen bed in the middle of the room with a collection of cushions on them. On the left wall were two windows with open blinds. Cas pushed the cushions onto the floor and stretched out on the bed. Dean then stood at the foot, watching Cas lie there.

'Undress me.' Cas said. Dean smirked and moved onto the bed. He leaned forward and slipped his fingers under Cas's shirt to reveal his tanned muscular body. His fingers reached higher and higher, then he pushed up the shirt. Cas grabbed hold of Dean's shirt behind his neck and tugged it over his head, then threw it onto the floor. Dean moved onto Cas's torso and pulled off his beanie, revealing the dark hair he had.

'Look at that. Look at that hair.' As Dean leaned forward, Cas lay back, then Dean's plump lips touched his and continued to suck. Cas's could feel the man's tongue feeling every inch of Cas's mouth. He carefully bit Cas's bottom lip then pulled it away. A smile appeared on his face. Cas was speechless. He watched his lips move to his ear, then something was whispered to him.

'I want to taste you.'

Cas began to breath louder. He felt Dean's wet tongue lick the side of his neck and circle around his lips. 

'I wanna fuck you so bad Dean.' Cas grabbed Dean's legs then pushed them up so his crotch was right at Cas's face. Dean was almost _sitting_ up with his hands holding onto the headrest of the bed. Cas opened his mouth and bit the zipper of Dean's pants. He slid down the bed and opened it up.

'Halfway there.' Cas whispered. Dean already had a full hard on just waiting for someone to suck. Cas slipped his tongue under the elastic and pushed his face down Dean's underwear. He used his teeth again to pull them down to the top of his thighs. Dean moaned.

'Oh yeah baby. Oh yeah.'

Cas put his mouth over the head and began to tease his dick slowly.

'Oh. You fucking angel.'

Dean felt Cas tonguing his dick as he pushed his mouth up and down right to the end. Dean could feel his body sinking lower and lower. Cas's arms were around Dean's hips, slightly moving them towards him as he sucked. His tongue moved in a circular motion around the head and he moved his jaw slightly to an angle.

'I'm gonna come.. I'm gonna come.'

Cas pushed Dean towards him again. With a cry, Dean came hot white liquid into the back of Cas's mouth. Cas moved up so he was at eye width with Dean's shoulders. He collapsed onto Cas, then rolled over onto his back.

'You're a fucking star.'

Cas turned to Dean and began to kiss his neck.

'You're a real _stud_ Dean.'

'Oh yeah?'

'You sure are.'

'Gonna fuck you so hard.'

'Can't wait.'

Dean turned to Cas.

'Give me 10 minutes.'

'Do you want something to eat?'

'There's ice cream in the kitchen down stairs. You wanna get yourself a bowl? We can share.'

'Sounds great.'

 

Three minutes later, Cas came back with a large bowl of chocolate chip ice cream.

'My favourite flavour.' He said as he entered.

Dean turned onto his side and Cas lay down on the bed facing him.

'It's a pity.' Cas said pouting his lips. 'There was only one spoon.'

Dean smiled.

'You can have the first taste angel.'

Cas took the spoon and dipped it into the bowl, taking a large spoonful. Slowly, he slid it into his mouth- tasting the ice cream on the roof of his mouth. Dean watched with his tongue on his lip as Cas pulled the spoon out, then licked it clean.

'My turn.' Dean said.

Cas took another spoonful and spread the ice cream all over Dean's tongue.

'Can I have another taste?' Cas asked. Dean stared at Castiel with unblinking eyes. Cas pounced forward onto Dean's hips and began to kiss him, using his tongue to lick Dean's as he tugged onto his hair. He went deeper down Dean's throat until Dean began to run his tongue around the edges of Cas's teeth.

After a minute of making out, Cas straightened his back and grabbed the bowl of ice cream.

'Want anymore?'

'Honey I think you should put that away now.'

'Oh yeah? And why's that?' Cas placed the bowl on the floor under the bed and leaned his body over Dean, with his face directly in front of Dean's.

'Stop teasing me.' Cas whispered. Dean couldn't take it any longer. He pushed Cas off, flipped his body over like a rag doll and crouched over him with his legs outside Cas's body. He reached into his pocket and took out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He squeezed an adequate amount into his hand then spread it over his dick.

'You hard yet?' Cas asked eagerly. Dean huffed a laugh and slid the condom on. He put his hands around Cas's crotch, undid the belt and pulled it out.

'Tie it around my wrists.'

'Oh yeah baby.' Dean leaned forward and wrapped them around Cas's wrists then tightened them. 'I'm gonna make you scream.'

Dean quickly lifted up Cas's underwear and looked down at his dick before letting the elastic snap back. He then pulled them down his thighs and slid two fingers into Cas. Castiel's hands were up on the pillow and his head was crouched down, about to experience Dean inside him.

'You ready?'

'Just do it. Just do it.'

Dean spread Cas's legs and took his fingers out as he pushed his dick in and moved towards Cas.

'Fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck me Dean. Fuck me Dean.'

Dean breathed onto Cas's shoulder. Cas's eyes were closed shut and his mouth was wide open. He moaned for the third time, but Dean hadn't even started.

'Move in me. Move Dean.'

Dean grabbed hold of Cas's shoulders and began to push himself in and out.

'Fuck!' It sounded like Cas was crying.

'You're a fucking star. You're a big fucking star.'

Dean's fingers went deeper around Cas's skin and he began to push Cas with him back and forth in a slow steady motion.

'Dean! Dean pleeease! Oh god! Oh please! Fuck me harder! Haard fuck me hard.' Cas could feel Dean's warm breath on his skin. Sweat dripped down his temples and his chest moved up and down with Dean's movement. Dean arched his neck up with his tongue touching his lower lip. He then began to slam his body into Cas. Each time he did so Castiel moaned.

'No! Please don't! Please don't stop!' Cas didn't want the feeling of Dean's dick moving back and forth inside him to end. 

Dean moaned loudly and pushed his head down into Cas's back. He could smell Cas's sweat mixed with his own. 

'Fuck, I'm gonna come. Fuck!' 

Dean came into Cas and sent the wet white substance running down Cas's crack. He turned over and lay on the bed facing up to the ceiling. Cas remained crouched there, panting like a dog. He turned to his side and faced Dean.

'I love you.' He said, gaining his breath.

'I love you too angel. We should do this again sometime.'

'Ha,' Cas lifted up the sheet of the bed and shuffled under it, 'I'm staying right here.'

'But-'

'Don't worry. I won't charge you extra.'

'Will you charge extra for snuggling?'

'Of course not honey.'

Dean went under the sheets.

'Come 'ere.' He put an arm around Castiel's hips and pulled Cas back towards himself. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight Dean.'

 

The sun woke up Cas. It shone through the window onto the bed and covered Cas and Dean with its rays. When Castiel opened his eyes, he saw Dean lying there fluttering his own eyes open.

'Good morning.' Dean said, smiling.

Cas kissed Dean on the lips.

'Morning.'

The smile then left Dean's face.

'We're not gonna see each other again, are we?'

'Of _course_ we are.'

'Really?'

'I _know_ where you live. I want to see you after this.'

'Because you wanna fuck me again right?'

'Nooo. I like you Dean. I want to get to know you.'

Dean smiled again.

'So how much is this gonna cost?'

'Right. There's something I haven't told you.'

'What?'

'I'm not a prostitute.'

'What!?!' Dean frowned. 'But, I thought-'

'I was on the street for a different reason.'

'You.. you're a drug dealer?!?!'

Cas blushed.

'You are! You're... you're a drug dealer.'

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

'No, it's okay. Thank god I met you.' Dean kissed Cas on the nose. 'Seriously though, you were standing out there about to deal drugs with someone?'

Cas nodded.

'Damn... I should have known.' Dean laughed. 'Crazy.'

'Well, you can lie here and think about it whilst I make breakfast.' Cas pushed the sheet off him. He was stopped however by Dean's arm. Dean pulled him back.

'Fuck breakfast you're staying here. I want to talk to you about this drug business.'

'Oh come on.'

'21 questions?'

Cas smiled.

'Okay.'

'Now, tell me. What's your _real_ name, Angel?'

'Castiel.'

'Castiel?'

'Call me Cas for short.'

'Cute.'


End file.
